The present invention relates to a rotary-prism refracting device for optical equipment, such as a light projector for television or film studios, discotheques, dance-halls or theatres.
Premises requiring special lighting effects normally employ light projectors comprising various elements for controlling the brightness, color, direction and section of the beams, and for directing them on to a given spot.
For split-beam optical effects, optical units are employed wherein a prism is mounted on a movable support by which it is moved into an active position to create the splitting effect. The prism assembly of such units is invariably complex and expensive to produce, and provides for only modest results.